The Ice Alchemist
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: Faye lee has grow up in a millirty family her foster father was the Furer before bradly, and she watched him murdered. She became a state alchemist at 14 and now looking for her past but what she finds will change her life forever
1. Chapter one The ice alchemist

Sixteen years before Ed became a alchemist It was a snowy Dec night in central as Fuhrer Jonathan and Rose Darkclaw were getting ready to turn in for the night. They were both well known in Central and the surrounding cities for the work between the people and the millirty. As they were heading up the stairs there was a large knock on the door. "Who could be knocking at this time of night?" rose asked looking out the window but saw nothing but the falling snow. Jonathan shook his head and opened the door looking out into the snow covered streets. They were empty and silent, he was about to shut the door when a crying made him look down. At first he thought someone had abandon a kitten at his door in a woven basket covered in a pink sheet, but as he pulled the sheet away he saw two small babies that couldn't be older then a few days old. One dressed in pink the other in blue. Rose gasped from behind him, she pushed past him kneeling beside the basket. "Oh Jonathan their so cute. Who ever would abandon them"  
" I don't know, but the public knows that we were trying to have a baby. I guess someone gave us our wish.." He saw a paper tucked in the side of the basket. Rose picked up the girl and he took the basket with the baby inside pulling the paper.  
"What does it say honey?" Rose asked coming up beside him again rocking the baby who smiled up at her.  
He read it outloud:  
Faye lee and Angelus born on Oct. 31 Love can only go so far "That's a weird massage." Jonathan said putting the paper down picking up the crying boy. "Whatever it means they wanted us to take care of them and right now they look tired." Thomas nodded heading upstairs Ten years later "Brother were are you brother?" Ten year old Faye called out searching the fire city of Eastern city of Ishbal. Her foster mother and father were resigned here to control the upraising, but it turned into something more. Hundred of Isabel's and Millry were dead. All because the Ishbal didn't believe in Alchemy. She had been playing with her brother in a park nearby when gunshots rang out, fire and people fighting. They had tried to get back to their temper home but they got separated. She ran and finally found him he had short red hair messed up as he struggled to use alchemy to help a family trapped in their home. Even for as talented he was in alchemy it would take more then one person she dropped the ball she was caring and ran over to her twins side and with both of their help they managed to make a door out of a wall and a man and a women clinch a baby came out they looked at them coldly seeing what they did and pushed past them disappearing into the darkness. "well that was nice of them" Angel said shaking his head dusting himself off. "Don't blame them brother their believe that alchemy is against their god their just doing what they believe is right we are the ones invading there town and believes." He smiled at his twin. "your going to be a peace talker like mother" She smiled back and grabbed his arms pulling him. "come on we have to find mom and dad." They followed a ally to stay out of the fighting and were coming upon their home when a stench of blood filled the air and their they found them. Still in military clothing face down on the street their father stabbed thought the heart and lied in a pool of his own blood and their mother who was a alchemist and looked like she put up a fight by the damage to the nearby building beside a alchemist circle traced in the dirt her throat slit. "MOM...DAD" Faye screamed. Before her brother could stop her she ran towards them but the weight of the buildings could no longer hold up. And she looked up in time to see the building falling on her. She saw someone grabbing her brother dragging him away as the building fall on top of her. 


	2. Chapter 2 Young alcheimst

The young Alchemist I don't own Full Metal alchemist or any of the characters (but my own) So please don't sue me I don't have any money so even if you did you won't get much

A year later

A stone faced eleven year old Faye sat outside under a tree watching the other children playing she had been in the orphanage only for a year but she didn't smiles or even speak. She just sat there watching the other children playing. Most of them were scarred of the alchemist using child. Everyone know she didn't want to be here, she wanted to find her brother. She never gave up hope that he was still alive even though he was presumed dead. She never gave up faith that she would see him again. Faye was waiting for the time that she could get out of this hell hole and live on her own. One of the nuns came out with a young boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. A new orphan named David Valentines, His mother had died during child birth and her father was a state alchemist who was killed in some battle. He was alone in this war also. He walked right over to her as everyone watched and sat down beside her and started talking to her . She didn't reply but she was bored so she listen to him talking about his past, how his father was a state alchemist and that David himself had alchemist powers and when he was sixteen he could take the state alchemist test and become a state alchemist. What Faye didn't know was this boy would change her world forever. It took several months to brake through her barriers and get her to talk to him. She started to lighten up. She started talking more, she would sit outside with him for hours just talking about alchemy, they would get any books they could get their hands on about the subject. To everyone's surprise they understood it. Everyone know they would be talented alchemist someday. They were always together like they were connected at the joints. One sunny day why they were sitting under a tree behind the orphanage taking about Alchemy. It was Faye's birthday. David handed her something wrapped in old newspaper. "David you didn't have to do that." She unwrapped the gift, inside was a toy ring from one of the local stores on a small sliver chain. " its all I could afford…I promise when we are famous alchemist I'll get you a real ring with a stone and every thing. When were eighteen I'm going to make your wife and I'll take you away and take care of you forever." Faye didn't know what to say, she put the change around her neck touching the ring lightly she nodded lightly. "when were eighteen then."

Faye awoke to the sound of children crying, smoke and alarms. She sat up in her bed and started coughing on the smoke. She stood quickly wrapping a rob around her going to door touching the handle and pulled her hand back quickly it was hot and she could see the flames under the old door. She backed up a step looking around the small windowless room that was the girls dorm room. There were several small children sitting in their beds crying chocking and coughing. She had no choose there was no other way out. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and bite her bottom lip as she kneeled down and in the burning ashes on the floor she draw a transmutation circle. "I hope this works" she mumbled under her breath as she brought her hand down onto the circle ignoring the siring hot pain in her hands.  
Outside David and the others watched in horror. There was nothing the firemen could do the fire was just to hot. The boys dorm had been on the first floor and they were able to get out but the girls dorm that was on the floor above there's was in the line fire. He had tried to go back in, try to save Faye and the other girl's life but he was held back by one of the nuns telling him it was to dangers that he would die if he went back in there was nothing no one could do. He was crying by now as he watched the building burning. He didn't even notice a black car pulling up or three men getting out watching the flames. David turned his face away unable to watch any more when gasped turned him back to the fire. There was a bright light coming from the second story, a light that wasn't because of the fire. He know what it was without even thinking about it. Faye she was using alchemy. The flame seemed to almost like magic to die down and the whole building was covered in a thin cover of ice, and out of the front came a dirty and tired Faye lee carrying several of the younger children. The other that could walk were right behind her wide eyed and scared. Several firemen yelled running to them grabbing them dragging them away from the building. The three men standing in the back of the crowed watched the whole thing going down and the older of the men. A dark haired man with a patch over one eye laughed. "Well well she is even more talented then her twin." The other men looked at him not understanding what he meant. One was a captain the other a major. The captain was a tall man with black hair and a small face. A state alchemist code named "The flame Alchemist." Roy Mustang had only severed the Furier for a few months. The other was a young women with blond hair pulled into a high ponytail. The older man looked at the two. "Make sure she is cleaned up and taken to central I want her to take the State Alchemist test next week." Both the soldiers gasped. The blond protested. "But sir she's just a child." The Furier looked at her "She's also very talented and I want her as a alchemist for the state now do as I say." They nodded and he got back in the car shutting the door behind him. The blond looked at Roy who just smiled. " Don't worry Hawkeye I don't think she'll be even able to pass the written test." She nodded as the walked towards the girl.

Well there you go sorry it took so long to update. New chapter up soon promise Please review but please no flames! I know my spelling and grammar sucks! 


	3. Chapter 3: The exam

Faye was only sixteen years old when she came into central headquarters to take the state alchemist test for the millirty, the youngest ever to take it at the time, it won't be till years later when young Edward Elric took the exams at the tender age of 12 did anyone younger take the exams. The large room where the first part of the exam, the written test on Alchemy was already full of people, mostly men, and three or four women. They all stopped talking and stared at her as she enter the room. There had been rumors that the king had taken a liking to a sixteen year old girl and was letting her take the state alchemist test and now they know it wasn't just rumors. She could feel eyes on her as she went to a corner table and sat down the eyes still on her. She was dressed in a simple white button up top, black skirt and boots. Her long red hair was down and flowed down her back and over her shoulders. She sat down taking out her pen pulling a strain of her red hair out of her eyes as she prepared herself for the test ahead ignore the staring.

The door to the right open and several men enter one of them was the king himself he smiled stepping to the large platform in the middle of the room. Dressed in a clean neat uniform, his hands tucked behind him and a small smile on his face.

"Welcome all you to the first test of the state alchemist test. You have all been chosen because of your...extraordinary talent but only a few of you will become state alchemist so good luck to all." He raised his hand the smile never leaving his face. "Began." And then Faye picked up her pin and began the test. She know it well she hadn't had to study much she had known most of the stuff by heart even at her young age but how she know all of it she wasn't for sure but in the back of her mind she know she would past the test with no trouble.

"Damn it I don't belive this." Mustang said pouring over the paperwork in front of him. Hawkeye looked up from her own desk across the large office. "What is it sir?"

He held up a paper he had just checked over and even from across the room she could tell it was alchemist test, one of many he had been assigned to check. "Not only did that child pass the test she got ever one right."

Hawkeye stood going over taking the paper from Mustangs hands and looked over it as if double checking his work even tho she know little about alchemy. "Are you sure? She's just a child. How could she know so much about alchemy?" He nodded at her. "Yes I checked it over three times either she's a genus or somehow she cheated."

She shook her head now handing him back the paper. "No one has ever cheated on this test before have they?"

He took the paper sitting it on the desk in front of him. "Maybe we were wrong about her?"

Faye stepped into the dark room where the second of the three test were being given. This the interview part was what made her worried. She had left her hair down to hide the tattoo on the back of her neck that she has had since as long as she could remember. She looked around at the high ranked officers and the King behind a long table and a single light shinning on a three legged chair. She looked at the king who moved her hand out for her to sit and she easily sat down on the chair. The man mumbled among themselves a moment before Bradley spoke at last. "Now young lady why do you wish to be a alchemist for the millirty?"

She thought a moment before speaking. "I was born into the life of Alchemy its in my blood. I want to sever my country the best way I can."

They whispered among themselves again which drove Faye crazy she could hear things like "she's so young" and "She cant be that good she's just a child." But Bradley just raised his hand for them to be quite. "You know what this means right Faye you will be told to go into war even kill to protect this country from harm. A dog of the millirty so to speak."

She nodded slightly "yes I understand and I will do whatever it takes sir."

He smiled standing a second later the other members stood. "Alright miss you can leave now." she stood now bowing slightly in respect then turned leaving the room. As soon as she was gone the King laughed lightly causing the other members to turn and look at him. "She's very mature for a sixteen don't you all think?" they nodded and sat down calling in the next person.

It wasn't till three days later did Faye get a letter from the millirty saying that she had made it to the final test. This surprised the man she was staying with. A millirty Alchemist himself a young man a few years older then her with black hair. A major called the "flame alchemist" but Roy Mustang was his real name. He never believed she would even make it through the first test at such a young age and only allowed her to stay with him and study under him because it was the Kings orders. They were nothing alike and she learned the first day to just stay away from him. He treated her like a child and spoke to her as if she didn't know anything. He was no help at all in her studies, like she needed help from someone like him anyway. She had been alone most of her life and she got use to doing everything on her own. Her memory went back to David a moment. She hadn't seen or spoke to him since that night orphanage and she was pulled away from him. That night she lost her childhood and was thrown into a life of a soldier. She had to admit it she missed him. She had never told him how she felt about him tho she thought he know. She had loved him since they were children. She sat down at the small dark wood desk in the corner of her small room and begin writing a letter to him telling him how she was doing. It was almost a hour later when she sealed the envelope and took it outside to the mail box on her way to third and final test of the state alchemist exams. She slipped into the mail box and walked the two blocks to the headquarters and around back where six men in common clothing stood with three officers. They whispered among themselves for a moment then a man came out of the building and talked about the last test. They had to use the Maternal around the large courtyard of trees, water and Ice and metal and use alchemy to make something. The men took turns the first made a blimp out of trees and water it was white with a symbol of the state on the side of it. The soldiers were impressed with that but it took a lot of energy to do. The other made a large metal and wood status of the king himself it was impressive but could be done better and even Faye know that. She went to the small pond of water kneeling she dripping her hands into the cold water and stood water dripping out of her hands. She used the alchemy symbols she had drawn on the palms of her hands to slow the Adams and turned the water into ice. She worked quickly moving the water around as she used alchemy. She turned to the millirty men and the king her hands together hiding what she was making. She opened her hands showing the men the rose she made out of ice. It was made with great detail it looked just like a rose. The King smiled taking the rose from her. "Well I belive she's our new alchemist."


	4. Chapter 4: Total Eclipes of the Heart

**Total Eclipes Of The Heart**

_Of course I dont own Fullmetal or any of the characters blah blah blah so dont sue me I dont havent anything._

"I'm sorry sir but no one's allowed but millirty personal and those here for the exam are allowed past this pointed." The dark haired captain said as he stood near the front entrant to the headquarter.

"Oh come on I was told she could watch. She's my good luck."

Lieutenant Colonel Faye lee Darkclaw stepped out of her office hearing this from the open window of her office that was right next above the entrant. She made her way down the steps and towards the door. "What is going on here captain?"

The dark haired man turned saluted to her standing at attention. "Ma'am this State alchemist candidate wants to bring his girlfriend..."

"She's my fiance" The man interrupt holding the blond women's hand tightly. Faye looked at the man and a small smile crossed her face. "Its alright captain."

"Ma'am?" The guard said confused but Faye just waved the two with her. They walked without a word to Faye's office, where she took two large stacks of tan folders off the two chairs in front of her desk putting them on the floor near the door and moved her arm offering them to sit without saying a word. The blond took the offer sitting down straight her gray miniskirt as she sat. The man on the other hand stood behind her. She sat down at the sit and it wasn't till she had sat down and he got a good look at the name on the desk. He gasped slightly laying a hand on his finance shoulder. "Fay...Faye..."

Faye smiled brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Hello David, long time no see..I see your finally trying for the exam."

The blond women looked up at David. "This is the famous Darkclaw?" He nodded weakly. "I'm sorry Faye this is my fiance Gwen, Gwen this is Faye lee Darkclaw we grow up together." Faye smiled weakly standing she took the girls hand shaking it. The women was the same age as Faye with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful even Faye could see that. After shaking her hand she walked around the desk putting on her best fake smile. David went to her hugging her tightly nearly chocking her, he sat her down and she straight her uniform now. "Wow Lieutenant Colonel Faye lee Darkclaw you really have made it haven't it." she smiled at him nodding not knowing what else to say.

That had been a while ago, David of course had passed the exam and became a state alchemist and as much Faye hated it she had to watch him marry that Gwen. She was happy for him tho, he really did loved her and they were so good together and she could give David more then Faye could ever. She had no choose but to be there and watch him marry her. At Faye's request she had David transfered to a small town to the east where not much happened. His wife was greatful to her for sending them someplace safe because it wasnt shortly after that war broke out but within the headquarters and to the north. She had know from the start what the Fürher's was tho she didnt know how she know she just knew, So when First Lieutenant Hawkey came to her asking her to help her with this plan to "take care" of teh Furher she know she would be betraying him but she went along with it. She stood behind a large wall of thick ice that was blocking the bullets as she fired back at the officers and useing alchemey to freeze their guns over so they couldnt use them . The ice sheild was wareing down and bullets were whizing past her head. She cused she was trapped and had no where to go. She took her gun out putting in the last bullet when she heard them yelling at the men being pushed away she took a deep breath and looked around the ice just in time to see Archer right infront of her. His body half human half automail he looked like something out of one of those sci fi books. With a shaky hand she lifted her hand and fired at him the shot only bountced off her automail body. He smiled down at her coldly and lowering his arm that had a gun attached to it and fired a shower of bullets at her, Faye rolled out the way advoding most of the bullets but one hit her shoulder going all the way through the other in the leg. she cryed out hitting the wall leaving a stain of blood on the wall behind her. Another soldier, the same captain she had spoke to the day David became a state alchemist came over to her laughting down at her. He pulled out his gun pointing it at her head. She just sat there looking up at him holding her shoulder before she stood to the shook of both Archer and the Captain. "How..how can you stand he shot you in the leg..unless...you..your leg is automail..." the Captain stumbled before he could finish Faye brought her hand down and a sword of ice formed in it she brought it foward slitting the Captain's thoat, blood squirting all over his uniform. He's Captain fall back Faye looked at Archer and escaped through the back hallway. She could hear him at seveal men to follow me why he took care of the others. A bullet inbeded itself in her back she cryed out falling foward againt the wall she turned touching the wall and a wall of ice formed across the hall cutting them off from her.(1) She could hear them fireing into it and pounding on it trying to get through. She groined softly useing the wall for support as she manged to find the secreate exit out of the base right where Hawky told her it was. For some reason she was feeling a lot better by the time she got out of the base. She pressed againt the wall staying in the shadows as she heard men yealling and running by where she was hidding she could hear them saying that the the Furher's mannor had been attacked and they were bring back Lt Hawkeye back to headquarters for interrogate. She waited till the coast were clear taking off through the trees towards the mannor. She had to help Hawkeye and she guessed Mustang if he needed help, as much as she disliked that moraly crouped Colonel with a god complex (2) this was bigger then the both of them and she would do whateer it took to make sure this all worked out. As she ran the pain her back started to feel less and less and she wasnt feeling any pain in her shoulder. She didnt have time to stop tho and see why that was. She ran till she heard what sounded like two cars hitting eachothers and then a moment later like gun fire. She ran towards the road that were just be on the tree line. She nearly ran into a small ten year old black haired boy that Faye later remebered was the Furher's adopted son. She stopped turning to yell at him when she heard archer's voice along with two other men's voices she stepped out of the tree line right behind them. They didnt see her there and she could see that two millirty cars had crashed into eachother and their was two others in behind it and in the front car right behind the crashed one was Lt. Hawkeye hurt. She watched Archer and the men yelling what to do about Hawkey. Now was her chance, she sneck up behind picking up a large branch from the ground and hit the one on the right as hard as she could knocking him out. The other man was shocked looking at her before she hit him too knocking him out. Archer growled lowering his gun to fire at her she grabbed his arm as a bullet bared into her same shoulder as before she cried out in pain but was able to freeze his arm and down his body and up freezing him completely over, still holding his arm tightly. She was breathing heavy blood running down her shoulder she looked over as Hawkeye stepped out of car she smiled softly at her. "Sorry I'm late Lt." She saw that face Hawkeye was making and looked back intime to see that Archer had some how broke through her ice. He brought his large automail hand over throwing Faye back againt a tree knocking the air out of her. She fall to her knees coughing up blood. She looked up seeing Archer fireing at Hawkey who was hidding behind the car. She crawled towards the still out cold officers laying on the ground and pulled his gun from his belt struggling to stand her hand shook as she as took aim and fired. The world seemed to be spinning around her and her aim wasnt as good as she would have liked it. The shot hit him in the lower arm. He stopped turning looking at her. She had the gun aimed at his head. "I dont miss twice sir." He laughed coldly at her and before she could react ran at her. His speed was amazing he was on her before she could get any shots off. She felt a sharpe sword that was attached to the arm of his automail side enter her chest she coughed blood running down from her mouth. She brought her hand down iceing over the weakest part of the sword and hit it as hard as she could. It broke and she fall back onto the road. Archer must have forgot about Hawkey cause he just kicked Faye hard and went getting into the car and took off towards the mannor. Hawkeye ran towards her pulling the sword out a pool of blood forming under her. Faye lee coughed again looking up at him. "Lt H..he's after Mustang..you..you got to go warn him..." Hawkey shook her head blood staining her hands and brown skirt. "Your hurt I cant leave you here." Faye smiled softly at the other women. "I'm fine Lt. get going you have to go help him...go thats a order.."

Of course Hawkeye couldnt disoby a order she nodded some blond hair falling into her head as she sit Faye up againt a tree. "I'm coming back for you ma'am." Faye laughed coughing into her hand. "I a..always hated being called ma'am...please call me Faye.."

Hawkeye nodded and stood Faye looked hearing yelling coming down the road. "Get going now why you can still go." She could tell Hawkeye didnt want to leave her alone and hurt but as Faye lifted the pistal. "Im fine go.." Hawkeye nodded and ran through the woods towards the mannor. Faye smiled weakly watching her hearing the voices get closeing before darkness overtook her.

(1) Yes just like what happened in Xmen but it works doesnt it?

(2) I love that quto! lol


	5. Chapter 5: Ice In The Desert City

Ice In The Desert City

Faye lee stood in the large ball room that was beautiful decorated for this event. Since the disappeared of the Furher the millirty gave power over to the Parliament who were standing on the other side of the room now talking to high ranked officers. Faye never wanted to be here, countries were attacking them left and right and she would have rather been on the front line right now then standing at some party, but this was a party to honor the heros of that day and to honor the new parliament. Some called her a hero for her quick actions that day others called her a monster for escaping her deadly injured and now didn't have a scratch or bruises on her and Brigadier General Mustang was hurt so badly, She had heard it would be a while before he returned to the millirty. Even now she could hear some millirty men standing in the nearby corner whispering to them self about her. She shook her head looking around the room, she was dressed in a dress millirty top and pants. She was the only female waring pants. the millirty women were wearing short skirts and the civilians were wearing long lovely dresses of all color and styles. Tho she got crap about waring pants at this gathering she wont ware skirts she couldn't not with her automail leg.

She leaned against the wall watching several people waltzing on the dance floor. Then there was a flash of some kind she found herself in the same dance room, it was filled with people dressed in tuxedo and fine old dress. She came down the steps dressed in a long white old looking wedding dress. A man's smiled, he was handsome with shoulder long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. He reached out saying something but it seemed muted she couldn't hear what he was saying as she took his hand and they went to the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her and they danced close to him the light from their wedding bands shinning in the bright light of the room. He put his finger under her chin lifting it to look at him and leaned down kissing her. She tried to move away but she came to see she had no control over her flashback. It felt so real to her like it happened to her. The whole thing when blurry and then suddenly she was back at the hall in her time she gasped softly jumping feeling a hand on her arm. She turned seeing a young officer standing there looking scarred, an envelope in his other hands. "Ma'am are you alright?" Faye wiped the tears that was forming in her eyes away. "Yes I'm fine." He swallowed hard handing her the envelope with the seal of the parliament on it and walked away. She sighed, She already knew what they were. They were her orders for her next assignment. Her thoughts went to that flash back. It seemed so real, but she's never been married...what was that... (1) She shook the thought back and broke the seal opening the envelop and took out the orders. She was to report to Ishbal Project to help rebuild their city. This was the order she had been waiting for. She had put in request after request with the Furher to rebuild the Ishbal town but he always told her their wasn't enough manpower or time to put into that kind of thing. She had grown tied of battles and fighting and this would be a good break for her, something different. She was support to leave as soon as possible.

Faye moaned softly covering her eyes looking up at the hot sun high above her. She had always hated the desert, her powers didn't work that well in the desert and it was way to hot for her. She sighed looking around as soldiers ran around rebuilding homes, businesses, and different buildings in this desert town. She smiled softly seeing a truck pull up and two men got out and went around back opening the tailgate. She walked over to the truck as the men helped a old lady down off the truck, Several other men and a few women followed. All dressed in desert clothing with red eyes. "Well at least one of us is cool" she mumbled moving the collar of her uniform trying to cool herself. Faye brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Welcome ladies, Gentlemen I am Lieutenant Colonel Faye lee Darkclaw the person assigned to make sure that your town looks just as good as it did back then or better. If you need anything, anything at all please don't be afraid to come talk to me about it." Their were smiles as Faye went overtothe truck helping a young boy dressed in black long sleve shirt under a dark grey shirt and a black bandana that covered his light brown hair. She smiled softly as she let him go, she had to turn away a moment and get control of herself. He looked a lot like Angel did back before... She shook her head she swear she had gotten over this. He was gone and nothing was bring him back. She took a deep breath before turning back helping them down out of the truck, untill she heard a Lt. calling for her. She turned walking to him looking at the plans in his hand pointing where she wanted it the building over. She heard a gasp and turned seeing a old man standing beside her now poking her. She raised a eyebrow looking at him.

"Lilly?"

She turned lookingat him over not knowing if it was her he was talking about her, he couldnt have her name wasnt Lilly was never her name but he was looking right at her looking her over his eyes wide. "You havent aged at all Lilly...but..but you died...your here but you were killed ten years ago." Faye pulled him aside taking him behind a finished building to talk to him alone. "Who is Lilly?" She asked her voice small. He looked at her strange look on his face as she leaned againt the building brushing some red hair out her eyes.

"You...sh..she was my sister-in-law...I'm sorry you look just like her..its uncanny you two could have been twins.."

She watched him a moment then stood strighting her uniform. "I get that a lot." She smiled at him. "I'm Faye Lee" She put her hand out to shake him hand but he just walked past her and into a finished building. She shook her head. People here still hated the millirty tho they were trying their best to make up for what happened. She sighed going about her work.

1) Ha you know anything about her yet? lol I'll get more into her past later

_sorry it took so long for me to post I've been really busy I'll try to update more now that I got a idea how to go with this story of course dont forget to post your comments and stay tune for the next chaper!_


	6. Chapter Six Twin Homunculus and the Gate

**Twin Homunculus And The Gate**

'_In the part of this universe that we know, there is great injustice, and often the good suffer, and the wicked prosper, and one hardly knows which of these is the more annoying.'_

_-Bertrand Russell_

The new Envy sat onto of a near by building in the city watching as their target went about her job. He was a young boy with short dark hair and green eyes. He was handsome for not being human. A small grin crossed his face. Everything was going as planed the only set back was a attack on the city by some crazy women from the other side of the gate but it worked to their advantage the millirty was spend thin. He jumped down with easy and followed her through the small back alleyway towards her home. He had been tracing their target for some time and tho he know her personal she didn't know he was hunting her. She didn't even turn around as she walked down a dark ally. The sun was setting over the building covering the city and a dark dusk. Now was his chance. As the boy got closer reaching for her shoulder to grab her she suddenly turned around grabbing his arm and a small thin sheet of ice covered his arm. He smiled at her "Hello Faye." Her eyes got wide she didn't even notice the shine of a blade or the splash of red till it was to late. She looked down seeing the blade through her chest she coughed blood it dripped down the corner of her mouth. "A...Angel...b..Brother..." Then darkness was the only thing left.

"Ah Lust has woken up."

Faye moaned opening her eyes she tried to sit up but found her arms and legs where tied down to the table she struggled againt the restrains but were unable to break them. Someone had changed her out of her millirty uniform and changed her into a simple black Sleeveless black sundress. Her hair had been put down and laid all around her now. She looked up into the eyes of her twin brother.

"An...Angel I...I thought you were dead..." She tried to reach for him tho her hands were tied down.

He huffed at her turning his back at her. "Angel died a long time ago Lust its just Envy now."

Faye looked at him confused. "Wh..who's lust whats going on?!"

He turned to her now he went to her pulling her hair roughly. "That mark on the back of your neck. The one we could never figure out what it means. Its the symbol of a Homunculus. Your just like us."

Faye's eyes grow at that. She had heard of a Homunculus in her studies. A doll with souls of someone else. She had even heard story's of a state Alchemist name Edward Elric who had stumbled onto a plot that some Homunculus were planning to use the an Philosopher stone to make them self human but that was just a rumor. She looked at him in disbelief but that caused him to huff again.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet dear sister. The fact that after all the close calls you've had and near death you came out without a scratch."  
She looked around the room there were several others in the room that she didn't notice before three young men and a young women all dressed in black. Envy seemed to notice that she was looking around and walked over to the others. "This is Wrath." He pointed to a young man about their age with short brown spike hair and blue eyes. (1)

He pat the boy on the shoulder and went over to a women older them them with waist long blond hair that flowed down her back and bush eyebrows. (2) "And sloth" he nodded over to a larger man with curly sliver hair.

She looked at her brother. "But...but I heard that Homunculus couldn't use alchemy...but we ca

Now it was Sloths turn to speak stepping away from the wall. "Thats because you were made special. "Like the Wrath before made with the Leg and arm of a Alchemist you were made from parts of a state Alchemist.."

She suddenly thought back at the old man and how she looked like his daughter in law. "Lilly..." Sloth looked almost surprised. "Yes Lilly Dole was her name she was dieing from a war and we used her parts along with parts of sick and dieing children to make you and your brother."

She was almost sick hearing that, that they used children to make them. Angel walked away a moment returning with a small bowl. "Now I want to be human and your the key to do that..you see unlike the Homunculus before us we were made special..we were made with the stone already inside us."

Faye looked shocked at that. "I..Inside us..." He smiled at her touching her chest lightly over her heart. "Yes we have bits of the stone inside our hearts. We grow older like a human even bleed like a human and as we grow so does the stone." he dipped his finger into the red liquid, it had a weird smell to her and it took her a moment to figure out what it was. It was blood. Her eyes got wide seeing it. He grinned as she struggled slightly but it didn't stop him from drawling the symbols he needed on her forehead, on her chest and both her arms. "You should feel honored sister your going ahead first..your going to get to see the other side of the gate and if you come back then we'll go next."

She was breathing heavy looking at him. "G..Gate let me go brother...you cant do this.."

His grin disappeared. "I can and I am goodbye sister..If you run into the Elric brothers tell them hello for me." he touched her arm and the room started glowing she could see the large symbols on the tellings and walls and she felt warmth, Everything seemed to melt away and she found herself standing in front of a large dark but beautiful gate. She gasped looking around. There was nothing but a white glow around her. She looked at he gate swallowing hard as the gate opened and she was looking into blackness. Then a black almost like a arm came out and wrapped around her waist pulling her in. She saw the gate close behind her as she's pulled in.

(1) OK After writing that I thought of Sora from Kingdom heart lol Ahhhh Sora the Homunculus lol

(2) Ahhhh Dear god no! Dorothy (Gundam Wing) Homunculus Run for your lives! lol

_dum dum dum lol finally the plot is reveled! next chapter coming soon and your fav hero's! don't forget to comment tell me how I'm doing so far. _


	7. Chapter seven:The other side of the gate

Faye woke up with a start gasping for breath and sat up founding herself in a large bed in a dark room. She rubbed her face wondering if it was all a dream. She stood weakly yawning and walked towards where she thought her bedroom door was but ran into a dresser she stubbed her toe cursing loudly she felt around and found the light switch turning it on. The light blinded her for a moment. Still blinded she walked over to a mirror dresser in the corner she could have swore she'd never seen before and looked into the mirror. She gasped loudly looking at herself, she had to reach out touching the glass lightly. Her normal waist long red hair was cut to her shoulders and her green eyes were now a deep blue.

"Come to bed sweet pea."

She turned quickly seeing the bed she thought had been empty had a blond man in. She stumbled back againt the dresser knocking over a vase that shaddered on the ground. The blond blue eyed man sat up with a start. "Whats wrong?"

"Who...who are you..."

He stood going over to her dressed only in a boxers. He wrapped his arms around her. She was dressed in a white nightgown."Whats wrong love?"

She tried to pull away from him. He looked in shocked at her. "Faye whats wrong."

He reached up grabbing her shoulder softly. The bedroom lights shinning off his wedding band. She looked down seeing that she was waring a matching rings. Faye had to go sit down on the edge of the bed he looked at her. "Wh..who are you where am I?"

He looked at her and went and sat beside her pulling close to her. "honey your having another episode."

"Episode?"

"I'm going to get the doctor." He stood leaving the room. She looked down at her hands at the wedding band in total confusion. He returned a few mins later sitting beside her she was looking into her hands she moved and realized something the small ting that she normal heard when she moved quickly from her automail wasn't there. She looked down touching her leg lightly. The warmth of her bare skin not the feeling of cold metal. She rubbed her leg lightly she couldn't believe it she had two legs again. She looked around the room but she felt as if she was in the wrong body looking out at the world. He sat beside her not know what to say. They sat in silent for the longest time. She looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. The room was a plan white color with a dark brown dresser, what looked like a mirrored makeup table the top covered in small glass bottles of every kind, smaller boxes and other things sat beside the bottles. In the corned hanging on a gold hook on the wall were two dark looking uniforms with a weird looking symbols almost like a Z with another on its side over top the other. She was about to ask him about them when there was a knock on the door that made her jump. He stood and stepped out of the room leaving the door open a crack. She could hear him opening the door and a small voice said. "Sorry to wake you up this late but the doctor is gone and she's having another episode again."

She was still sitting on the bed when the man returned now followed by a young man with short blond hair. He was maybe an year or so younger then her with stunning golden eyes. He was dressed in a crisp button up white top brown pants and a dark brown overcoat. From the medical bag he was carrying he was a doctor or a doctors aid. He came over to her kneeling in front of her, sitting his oversized bag on the bed beside her.

"Can you tell me who you are? Where your at?"

She looked at the dark haired man standing againt he door jam then down at the blond kneeling in front of her.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Faye lee Darkclaw, a state alchemist from central. I don't know who you are or where I'm at but if your holding me hostage..."

The dark haired man snuffed at that. "She has total lost her mind." He looked at the blond who had paled his mouth hanging open. "You alright Elric?"

Now it was her turned to looked shocked she moved her head from the dark haired man to the blond quickly.

"Elric? Your one of the Elric brothers?"

The other man laughed now. "Of course wife he's been taking care of you since you got sick."

"Sick?"

The Elric stood now lowering his hand to help her stand. "I'd like to take her back to the clinic, start her on treatment as soon as possible."

Faye stood weakly but her legs felt weak and she fell back onto the bed. Elric looked at the man in the doorway. "Han I know you have to leave early tomorrow I can take her..Her legs are getting worse...don't worry I'll take good care of her."

He nodded turning disappearing down the hallway, Elric turned looking at her. "Get dressed, We'll wait for you downstairs. I'll explain everything I promise." He started to turn to leave he stopped turning back. "Oh by the way I'm Alphonse Elric."

She smiled weakly at that. "The younger brother I've heard of you..."  
He laughed "good things I hope."

With that he turned and left the room closing the door behind him. Faye thought about going out the widow to escape into the night. But she figured if this was a dream that she might as well go with it till she woke up.It took her a while to find something to ware. She ended up waring a dark blue blouse, black skirt and brown boots. She wasn't used to waring a dress she barely wore them because of her automail leg but now she had both legs it felt good to ware one.

As she walked down the stares a wave of dizziness seemed to overwhelm her and she felt like she was going to throw up. She stumbled on one of the stair and started to fall forward. She tried to gripp the the railing for support but she missed and started to fall forward. She closed her eyes perpareing to wake up or the pain, but either came. She felt strong warm arounds holding her closed. She thought it was David at first and maybe this had been one horrible dream, but when she opened her eyes she found her face inches from the blond Alphonse Elric. Faye could smell pepermint on his breath. Her own checks felt like they were on fire she was blushing so hard. She could see his checks were flushed as well. They stood there looking into each others eyes till they heard Han cough loudly, he stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at them coldly. Faye stood weakly pretending nothing happened and He helpd her down the stairs and outside. It was cold outside, cold enought to see her breath. She shevered hard but not from the cold but at the city she was looking at. It wasnt central or any town she had ever seen before. It was war torn, building bombed and falling apart, most abanded. She wasnt home anymore and this wasnt a dream.

"What happened here? Am I at in gate?"

Alphonse saw her shevering and took off his coat slidding it around her shoulders as Han watched from the door a cold look on his face. Al helped her into the car now and she sat down looking out the window. It wasnt till the car was away from the house that he anwsered her.

"Your not in the gate...your beyond it.."

She looked over at him from the window.

"Beyond it...how..."

He shook his head "I dont know...I dont understand this...only a few people have ever been able to go throught the gate...How did you get here?"

"Maybe because I...I'm a..." she stopped looking down at her hans in her lap.  
"A what?" Alphonse asked looking at teh pretty red head but she just shook her head. "nothing forget it..."


	8. Chapter 8

The car drove through dark streets, passing destroyed buildings and cars that were smashed and a few burning ones.

They traveled down the dark all but abandon streets of London. For the longest time Faye just sat staring out the window at the dirty streets and the ruins that had once been peoples homes.

"What happened...where are we?" Faye asked weakly looking through the window. Alphonse didn't look away from the road as he spoke.

"This is London in England."

"London...so...this is what it looks like beyond the gate...its like a war zone..."

Alphonse turned a corner sharply causing Faye to fall againt him. She quickly got up both of them blushing deep red. Alphonse cleared his throat trying to break the tension "It is a war...they call it World War II. We're fighting a man name Hitler who wants anyone who isn't like him to go away."

Faye looked shocked at that. "Why don't they send in the state alchemist to stop him?"

Alphonse smiled slightly. "As my brother found out when he first came through the gate, alchemy doesn't work on this side of the gate..so no State alchemist I'm afraid."

Faye rubbed the back of her neck. "I..I don't understand why would anyone want to do that?"

He looked at her from the corner of her eye. "You should know more then me, your one of them...well your other half anyway.."

She cocked her head to the side. "My...My other half?" She looked even more confused now.

"Let me see if I can explain...Your body is still inside the gate, but your soul has...well inhabited the body of someone on this side of the gate...someone who looks just like you...we all have another half that lives on this side of the gate. Your other half happened to be part of Hitter's group called

Faye seemed to pale at that, she looked very upset and didn't say anything more the rest of the car trip.

Alphonse finally pulled up and stopped the car at a small run down dark red brick apartment building. He got out the car and went around to open her door but by the time he got around she had already stepped out. He smiled, he had never meet a girl like her. She was the kind of girl who took care of herself. Most girls in this time wanted to be treated like they were made of lace but not her. She didn't want people to open doors for her or treat her different, he like that.

He lead her through the heavy wooden doors just as several bombs went out on the outskirts of town making her jump at it. He quickly lead her through the door and up the cramped hallway and up a small run down stairway to the second floor. Faye noticed that all the windows were boarded up and the lights flicked as the bombs hit. Alphonse unlocked a door and lead her inside locking the door with thick locks from the inside. He smiled sweetly at her taking her hand which made her blush lightly. She had never blushed in her life but now she couldn't stop herself. He lead her through a small hallway with peeling flower wallpapers, and a small table with some flowers in a vase. The hallway lead to a large living room well furnished, all the windows were boarded and someone had panted clouds and grass on the boards. There was a large open kitchen area and another hallway with several doors. The living room had two old mismatching couches and a overstuffed chair by a large bookshelf. There was boxes on both of the couches, both full of metal arms and legs. There was a grandfather clock againt one wall that clicked softly.

"Brother I'm home."

Faye went to the bookshelf looking at whats on it. There wasn't much on the bookshelf, a few dusty old books on alchemy, a few on the cult and some pictures on the top shelfs of Alphonse with a taller blond and a dark haired girl. Just then he heard the door slam and heavy footsteps coming towards them. She turned in time to see the boy from the picture standing there holding what looked like part of a leg. He was dressed in the same brown vest and long sleeve button up shirt as Alphonse, and his blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked at her raising a eyebrow and then turned to Alphonse.

"Alphonse, why is there a half naked women in our living room?"

Faye coughed slightly pulling Al's coat around her trying to hide the her nightgown she was still waring.

"Brother, Faye is from the other side of the gate brother just like us."

"So this is the famous Edward Elric, the full Metal alchemist and alchemist of the people." Faye thought to herself looking the tall blond over. He huffed sating the leg down on the table.

"Don't be dumb Alphonse, the only ones who's ever been able to go through the gate was our father.." He made a face at that name. It was well known even to her that he didn't like their father much. "Envy, you and myself and well that crazy women...but you know what happened to her."

Faye smiled slightly at that walking around him. "So this the alchemist of the people, the great Edward Elric who mustang is always talking about. He's suppose to be as short as his temper."

Edward growled lightly his left eye twitching lightly at that, which caused Alphonse to laugh lightly into his hand. Edward had learned to control his temper for the most part, but the short comments still got on his last nerves.

"Ok I get your point...what are you doing here?" Ed asked through clinched teeth.

When Faye shrugged he sighed and started to say something when Alphonse seeming to have a hyper moment intruding him.

"You know Mustang? How is he and Hawkeye? What's Winey doing? Do you know how teachers doing?" He was going about a million miles a hour.

"Whoo slow down. Yes I know Mustang, He's doing good, Hawkeye's taking good care of him. Everyone know there was a "Connection" between them so when they each got a letter asking the other out "randomly" She tapped two fingers together trying to look innocent but they all know she was behind it. "Well their engaged now, A lot changed since the Furher died."

Ed smiled widely poking Al in the side. "Well if we every go back through the gate we don't have to worry about money. I bet Havoc and Furrier a large amount of money that those two would end out together.

Alphonse laughed at that, then turned to Faye. "Hows teacher?"

Faye thought for a moment then her smile faded away. "I..I'm sorry Izuma passed away..Shortly after you left through the gate Alphonse. She died peaceful at home in her sleep."

Alphonse nodded weakly. The door opened and Noah entered carrying a large brown bag. Faye turned she had been holding one of Ed's automail legs she dropped it when she saw her. "Rose?"

She shook he head looking at Noah. Ed went to Noah taking one of the heavy bags from her. "Faye lee This is Noah..Noah this is Faye she came from the other side of the gate like us."

Faye smiled Politely taking her hand shaking it. Noah seemed nervine around her. It wasn't till later when Alphonse had offered to take Faye home that she told Ed why.

"You know who she is..."

"She's a state alchemist like me." Ed said sitting on the living room floor working on the leg Faye had dropped earlier.

"Thats not what I meant...She's one of them... I saw her just a week ago taking several Jews away to the camps."

She went over sitting beside him. "I'm scarred that they may come for me..."

He smiled softly putting the leg down pulling her close to him. "It'll be alright Noah I will always be here to protect you." He looked down at her and she looked up at him and he leaned in kissing her lightly on the lips as the bombs shook the apartment but all they know was that moment. After the kiss was over and they broke Ed's check felt like they were on fire. Naoh smiled sweetly at him sitting close to him, she looked at him and asked somthing that would make any man cringe.

"Who's Rose?"

_Sorry it took so long to post. What you think? I was listening to one of my FMA anime music videos to the song "Our Solemn Hour" by Within Temptation and it seemed perfect. If you haven't guessed Al likes Faye lol. Try to get a new chapter of this one and my Naruto stories up as soon as I can but please remember to comment and let me know what you think...oh and if there's any artist out there who want to draw a fan art picture based off this please let me know I would love to see your artwork! Thanks again!_


End file.
